zombie_blitzfandomcom-20200216-history
Editing Guidelines
Principles # Proper English spellings, grammar, and symbol usage should be maintained. # All information on an article should be factual and accurate. User-opinionated (personal ideas/bias) statements are not to be added if on a mediocre degree. # All information should be properly conveyed according to importance, and should always be relevant to the article's topic. # Refer to the readers as "the player", "he/she", or "one", and not as "you". # Avoid informal language such as slang, abbreviations, and conversational or casual tones. # Articles should be put on a Category/''Categories'' that it belongs to. Typographical Emphasis # Bold text are to be used when referring to the article's title and its aliases. It can only be used once, and it is when introducing the article in the Overview section. (Aliases should only be added if most amounts of people call the article different names.) # Italic text are to be used for specific terms (such as trademarked titles or precise color and texture names). # Hyperlinks are to be used to reduce irrelevant information to the article. The hyperlinked text should only be necessary when it is nearest to the top of the article, and not to be repeated again in any form. # Only use superscript when a phrase has a date (example: "On April 13th, 2051,"). # Bullet lists and Numbered lists should only be used when citing methods or examples. # Do not use subscripts, strikethroughs, and underlines on any of the text of an article. # Only use superscript when a phrase has a date, (example: "On April 13th, 2051,"). Formats # Use Headings to organize certain paragraphs of information; ex: an Overview, followed by Design, etc. # Paragraphed ''formats are only to be used after ''Headings. # Infoboxes are a must to an article. An article should have its own infobox. # Templates are to be properly used, and is determined on how the article is conveyed. # Tables are to be formatted according to the topic of the article and is usually to compare amounts (example: a set of guns' statistics). # Videos may be provided, as long as it is relevant to the article, usually short, (preferably) contains no advertisement, has no opinionated commentary/text to it, and is following Roblox's Terms of Service. # Images and Galleries may also be added as long as it is relevant to the article. Images can be put near the statement it has been mentioned in, while galleries should be at the bottom of the article's page. It is preferred to not contain bubble and global chat, mouse pointers, and tabs (playerlists, performance statistics, etc.). # Sub-heading 1, Sub-heading 2, Sub-heading 3,'' Sub-heading 4'', Block quotes, Preformatted, References and References lists formats are not to be used in any circumstance. Wiki Style Guidelines # The article should always start with an infobox, and is generally classified into certain categories that specifically mentions every key information of an article. # The first Heading of an article should be titled "Overview", and should proceed in using Paragraphed format conveying the introduction and summary of the article. # The introduction should contain the article name (which should be on Bold text), and following text that is important to the article. # Headings that comes after the Overview Heading should be titled of which the following information is generally on (example: Design, Statistics, etc.). # Trivias and impractical and inferior theories should not be added. # The text on the article may be articulated or conveyed in a simple manner. # Avoid using the word "this" when referring to the subject of the article, while "the" should be its alternative. # Avoid repetition of the article's name in a paragraph that is separated by a Heading, and is advised to use "him", "her", "it", or "they". # The post-edit tab (''Save your changes ''tab) should be used properly. As it states, editors should provide a summary of what they have contributed to the article, and classify it if it is minor or not. Category:Help